


Drown

by uglykirikuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angle!Liam, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uglykirikuu/pseuds/uglykirikuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“為什麼天使要說另一個天使的名字呢？”</p><p>這是Liam的聲音。他醒了。而Scott浸泡在擔憂和狂喜之中無法醒來。“什麼？”他知道這不是Liam。哦他是知道的。</p><p>“為什麼天使要說另一個天使的名字呢？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drown

**Author's Note:**

> 好餓，想看Sciam約會了。沒人理我就沒人理吧，我都不在乎了。然後一想到Isaac，我就是根本把持不住(。這就是差別。
> 
> lofter：http://vanuatu.lofter.com/post/2365d3_24f1bf2  
> SY：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-136455-1-1.html

他感覺自己沉睡在星雲裡。或者說就是一塊大大的棉花般柔軟的雲團裡，哦，那就和巨型棉花糖差不多了吧。總之，他正睡在這，身體動彈不得而意識模糊無法思考。

“我們必須把他叫起來……不然他會死的，我說真的，我們不能冒這麼大的險！”Liam的感官模糊了所有的聲響，他只能聽見天使和魔鬼在他的耳邊喃喃細語。他們的語言隨時可能刺傷他但他們的音色永遠只會將他從焦慮中拯救。這是天使的。

“……聽我說你需要冷靜，如果不繼續的話我們才會什麼都得不到……”昏昏欲睡而被強迫清醒。Liam感覺暴躁在他皮下四處亂跑馬上就要把他點燃讓他爆炸。他們的語言柔軟然而他們的音色堅硬如鐵。這是魔鬼的。

“我們為什麼沒有安全一些的方法，每一次都要把生命懸掛在線上……（嘰嘰喳喳嘰嘰喳喳嘰嘰喳喳嘰嘰喳喳）……為什麼不能是我？”他的身上澆滿了汽油他看見憤怒圍著他幸災樂禍地轉圈跳舞，哦他甚至不需要睜開眼睛了，他能夠感覺到液體漸漸漫過他身體的每一處，就好像浸在光裡只不過這個更冷些。是太陽出來了嗎？不對，哪裡有這麼冷的太陽？

“我們別無他法。”

等到火焰將他燒成了灰燼他就又可以拍拍翅膀飛起來了，就好像那個不死鳥菲利克斯一樣，他會擁有怎樣的翅膀？他也可以滑翔？

Liam安靜而乖巧地閉著眼睛，緊張膽怯不安填滿了他的後背裡軟綿綿的翅膀。

哪裡有這麼冷的太陽？哪裡有這麼急躁不靠譜的天使和沉穩冷靜的魔鬼？Liam的心臟停止了跳動。嘿等等，飛起來咯——

 

 

Scott看著浸泡在冰水裡已經整整一天的Liam。現在只有他一個人在等待著他醒來，其他人忙著去追趕進度，去尋找線索。而他留在這照顧他的Beta。他泡在冰水里失去了意識和靈魂的Beta的軀殼。

他想起以前他和Stiles還有Allison也曾經做過類似的儀式。想到這他晃了神，他想不起更多的事。他想不起來了。“Allison……”他說道。

“為什麼天使要說另一個天使的名字呢？”

這是Liam的聲音。他醒了。而Scott浸泡在擔憂和狂喜之中無法醒來。“什麼？”他知道這不是Liam。哦他是知道的。

“為什麼天使要說另一個天使的名字呢？”

Scott看著這個柔軟微笑著的Liam，他感覺陌生而怪異。恐懼的蟻群順著他的脊椎向上攀爬到達他的大腦在裡面跺步前進。他坐在冰涼的水里看起來卻溫暖得像流光。但是這個不是Liam的Liam在說什麼呢？“你是說我和Allison嗎？”他試探著問。

“你是天使嗎？”Liam站了起來，他穿著一件白色的長褲。他走向Scott，帶著緊張和膽怯和不安還有溫暖的白色羽翼上面流轉著棕色的光。

“我不是。”

“你是我的天使嗎？”

“……我不是。”沮喪。

“哦，”Liam的表情變得沮喪失望，“所以我的天使不願意承認他是我的天使。為什麼呢？”隱藏在那軀殼底下的人把手摸上他的臉，他們的距離縮小、縮小——“為什麼呢，難道你不是我的天使嗎，Scott？”

Scott看著Liam的眼神。那雙眼睛是綠色的折射著屬於他的棕，他能在他的眼睛裡看見他的眼睛裡的他拍打著的翅膀。冷靜、慌亂。“噓——噓……誰都不能讓我的天使哭泣。”Liam拉下Scott的頭顱去吻他，他的唇凍得發紫輕輕觸碰上了Scott的嘴唇，“誰都不能。”

Liam像個幼稚的兒童一般說著。

在他們接吻時他看見Liam閉上眼前綠色慢慢融化露出的藍色裡面的慌亂不安。

 

“哦我的老天啊……”當Stiles拉著Lydia打開門的時候他們只看見Liam張開了大大的白色翅膀圈住了Scott和他之間的距離。冰水在他們四周飄動像翅膀打去。

“……對不起，對不起……”他們聽見Liam哭泣的聲音，“我不該吻你。”

“噓——噓……沒關係的。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道一定沒人看得懂我也沒打算讓你們看懂因為我不想寫那些無聊的亂七八糟的東西我只想寫這樣的故事但是我還是解釋一下……  
> 是這樣的，Liam為了Scott他們做了冰水挑戰(不是 Liam為了解決自身被我瞎搞出來的詛咒願意做這個儀式，把身體暫時地轉讓出去。讓出去之後被天使找上門了然後解決了Liam自己都不知道的內心深壓著的問題。  
> 嘿嘿，就是說Liam喜歡Scott學長啦。  
> 然後最後一段是說Scott用吻回應了Liam而他誤會了回應的意思所以徹底把天使趕走了，而慌亂不安讓他無法控制還沒有轉出的天使神力導致了冰水環繞並且攻擊他們本人的狀況。差不多就這樣啦XDDD  
> Scisaac不足，Sciam也沒有。真是哭哭。


End file.
